


Awkward and Perfect

by benblatt



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, Kinda?, Librarian AU, M/M, Pining, evan works as a librarian, pure fluff, they think each other are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benblatt/pseuds/benblatt
Summary: Evan gets a new job as a librarian, and someone catches his eye.





	Awkward and Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Short_n_Salty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_n_Salty/gifts).



> hey hey! this is based off an au by tree.bros.doodles on ig! they posted a drawing on their story and i felt inspired to write something (:  
> and thanks to jada for editing!

Evan was sitting on the couch downstairs when he got a phone call. He furrowed his eyebrows. No one usually called him. If they needed him, they would text him. Nonetheless, he paused his movie and answered the phone.

"Uh, hello?"

"Evan! This is Alana from the library. I'm calling to tell you that you got the job!"

The blond felt his heart drop. "Oh, uh, really?"

"Yup! You'll start Monday at four. Is that okay?"

Evan nodded, forgetting that he was on the phone. The line was quiet until the person on the phone spoke up again. "Evan are you there?"

"S-Sorry! Yeah, that's fine. See you then." his face was bright red. Thank god Alana couldn't _actually_ see him.

"See you!" the line went dead and Evan dropped the phone on the couch.

Damn it.

The only reason he had applied for the job is to get his mom off his back about getting one. He already knew that she was going to make a big deal out of this.

He didn't think he would get a call back, yet alone go to an interview. Now he had gotten the job, meaning he would have to talk to people constantly. It was like his worst nightmare had come to life.

Not only that, but it was Saturday afternoon. This meant he wouldn't have enough time to mentally prepare himself. Since he had school Monday, he knew he would spend the whole day worrying during his classes. He felt anxious just thinking about it.

Why did the world hate him so much?

\--

"Evan! I'm so proud of you, honey! I knew you would get it!"

"It's really not that big of a deal, mom. This isn't even the first place I've worked for."

"The tree place was different, Evan. That was an internship. This is an actual job!" His mom hugged him and he awkwardly hugged back. She pulled away and squeezed his hand.

"We'll have to celebrate sometime. Maybe tonight?"

"I'm, uh, kind of tired actually. I'm sorry."

His mom smiled softly. "It's okay. How about another night?"

"Of course, mom." he returned the smiled.

His mom nodded, patting his shoulder. "You're gonna do great."

Evan nodded, trying not only to convince her, but also himself.

\--

The blond bit his lip as he stood in front of the library. He was five minutes early, unsure if he should go inside now or wait out here until four. He started to consider going home and turning his phone off forever. He had almost managed to convince himself it was a good idea when someone called his name.

"Evan!" he looked up to see Alana standing in front of him. "Come in! I'll show you how things work before you start."

Crap. Plan soiled.

He followed Alana inside, awkwardly thanking her when she held the door open for him. He had forgotten how big the library was, which overwhelmed him. Alana stood next to him and smiled.

"Okay! So, let me show you where you're going to be working." Alana always seemed to have a pep in her voice.

Evan followed her to the front desk and stood next to her. "You'll be sitting here the whole time basically. All you have to do is check books in and out and help anyone who has any questions. It's pretty easy, promise." he nodded and sat in the chair behind the desk.

"You can read whatever you want, just don't go on your phone. Employee policy, sorry. Oh! And here's your name tag."

"Okay." Evan nodded, not knowing what else to say. He attached the name tag to his shirt.

"Any questions?" he shook his head. Alana smiled, seeming proud of herself.

"Cool. I'll be over here if you have any questions." she pointed to a cart of books, heading over there to start putting them on their respective shelves. Evan watched her work for a minute before looking around the counter for something to read.

There weren't many books on the counter, and he felt awkward standing up to get one. He glanced at them before one caught his eyes. On the cover was a picture of a forest, and it seemed to be a book about all the different types of trees.

Perfect.

He started to flip through it, immediately recognizing most, if not all, of the trees on the pages. Nonetheless, he carefully read the pages. He was beginning to get lost in the book when the front door opened, causing him to look up.

A tall boy with brown hair down to his shoulders walked in. He looked about his age, and Evan's pretty sure he's seen him around school before. He thinks his name is Connor Murphy, or something like that. There was a piece of paper in his hand and headphones in his ears. He was wearing a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

He was also really cute, but that's besides the point.

Cute boy walked right by the front desk, looking through the books on a shelf near Alana.

Alana looked up, making eye contact with cute boy. "Connor!"

He took one his headphones out and gave her a small smile. "Hi Alana."

Alana grinned. "How are you?"

"Okay, looking for some dumb textbook I need for history class."

"I can help! What is it on?"

"Oh, here let me just show you the name of it." Connor showed her the paper. Alana read it and nodded.

"It's over here." Alana walked towards a different section in the library, Connor following her. Evan went back to his book, flipping the page to one about a Birch tree.

Ten minutes later Evan heard Alana's voice getting closer. He looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back and went back to putting the books away. Connor was nowhere in sight, which meant he could avoid talking to anyone for a bit longer.

Evan had almost forgotten he was working until Alana came up to him an hour later.

"So how is it?"

"Uh, boring." Evan was quiet for a minute before realizing his mistake. "Wait, I didn't m-mean it like that. Well, I guess I did, b-but it's not! Please don't fire me."

Alana put a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. I'm not gonna fire you. You're right though, it is kinda boring."

Evan gave her an awkward smile, which she returned with a genuine one. "I'm gonna go put some more books away. I don't know why there's so many out today."

She waves goodbye, and Evan waves back. He watches as she disappears behind the shelf. He looks at the time. Five thirty. An hour and a half left. He turns back to his book, getting engulfed in it for another half an hour. He's brought out of his state of content when a shadow looms above him, blocking some of the light.

He looks up from behind his book to see Connor standing in front of him. He had two books on the desk, one a textbook and the other looked like some book about art. The brunet was scrolling through his phone, not realizing Evan was looking at him.

Evan noticed that Connor looked even cuter up close, which he didn't know was even possible. He blushed a deep red as he lowered his face a bit so only his eyes up could be seen.

The blond was just beginning to notice the heterochromia in his right eye when Connor looked up from his phone. Evan jumped a bit and straightened his back.

"Hey, I just wanted to check out these books."

Evan nodded quickly. "Yeah, of course!"

Connor smiled as Evan put his book down on the counter. He grabbed the two books, scanning them.

"Do you h-have your library card?"

Connor grabbed his wallet out of his pocket, opening it and taking out a red card. "Here."

"Thanks."

Evan scanned the card as well. Once he finished, he pushed the two books back towards Connor and put the library card on top.

"Here you go!" Evan smiled.

Connor returned the smile. "I'm Connor, by the way. Connor Murphy."

"Yeah, I, uh, I know." Evan froze once he realized how creepy that sounded. "Uh, Alana! And library card. I think I've also seen you around school. I'm not like, some creepy stalker."

Connor laughed and brushed some of the hair out of his face. "It's okay, nice to meet you, uh," he leaned closer to read the name tag better. "Evan Hansen."

The blond blushed. "Nice to meet you t-too!"

The taller put one of his elbows on the table, and put his head on his hand. He pointed towards the book Evan was reading earlier. "So, trees?"

"Yeah! It's basically just a book about, uh, trees. Obviously. I, uh, I like trees. If you couldn't tell."

"Had no idea." Evan laughed, which made Connor smile.

"So, art?" Evan mimicked Connor.

"Yup. It's one of the only things that keep me calm I guess. It's like an escape, I guess."

Evan nodded. "Yeah, I get that."

Connor was about to respond when his phone rang. He sighed when he saw the caller ID and picked it up.

"Yeah?"

Evan couldn't make out what the other person was saying, but he watched Connor's facial expression change from relaxation to annoyance.

"Okay, I'll be home soon. Bye." he hung up before the other person could respond.

"Sorry, that was my dad. I have to get going."

Evan was quiet for a moment before speaking up. "Can I get your number?"

The brunet raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Do you have a piece of paper?

Evan nodded, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from his desk. He handed them to Connor, who wrote his number down and handed the paper back to Evan.

"Thanks. I'll, like text you. Or something."

"Cool. Talk to you later then."

"Talk t-to you later! Bye Connor."

"Bye Evan." Connor smiled and waved goodbye before he turned around and walked out the door. Evan smiled back, his cheeks turning bright red. He crossed his arms and buried his face in them, trying to hide the blush on his face.

Maybe his new job wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

**Author's Note:**

> can you guys tell i don't know how to write summaries  
> also wow? me posting more than once every blue moon? shocking  
> thanks for reading loves! go ahead and read some of my other fics if you liked this one <3   
> see you guys! (at some point) (:


End file.
